Goku and Bardock's tale
by animechick9000
Summary: what if bardock was alive and went to earth with his son? well let the aventure begin!
1. meeting the future

In the deepness in space in the planet vegeta was a man by the name Bardock. This man was a third-class warrior who was rumored to having 10,000 of a power level, almost rivaling the king of sayians, King Vegeta. Bardock was trying to warn the sayians of the cruel fate that was set upon them...

"Why should we listen to you!? I'm pretty sure you got your head hurt or something!", laughed one of the many sayians.

"Y-you have to believe me! I-i saw the future! Freeza will destory this planet any minute now!", shouted Bardock over the laughters of his people. The last Kanasssan warrior gave him this curse so he would see how his planet would be destoryed as his.

"Sure Bardock! Why don't you heal, and then think things through after all you are quite damaged. ", said another sayian.

'No! They're not listening! Idiots!', thought Bardock. Then he saw a bright light. He saw a healthy baby sleeping and then landing a blue world. 'What planet is that?'

"Earth." said a mysterious voice.

'Who is that?' Badock thought. Then he turn around to see a full-grown Goku.

"K-kakarot!?" shouted Bardock.

"Please father, change. When you do, I'll be on Earth. " said Goku and with that disppeared.

'Kakarot!', shouted Bardock as he woke up and looked at the floor. 'kakarot, it's him. He's going to destroy freeza! I have go with him now!' Then as fast as he could he ran to his son.

When he reached the space ship land off port, Kakarot has already left.

"Hey Bardock, another mission? Why aren't you in a healing pod you look-", said a mission sorter before he was interupted by Bardock.

"I don't care! Put me in a space pod to Earth now!" , shouted Bardock.

" But-"

" I DON'T CARE!", shouted Bardock as he got on and went into outer space to find his son. 'Don't worry Kakarot, We'll averge our race in time. . I promise, my son..'


	2. meeting planet earth

After while of sky rocketing through space, Bardock finally crash-landed to Earth. Bardock open the door from his space pod. And what he saw was a beautiful world with lush green fields of grass and beautiful blue sky. 'Huh so this is earth? So peaceful, it's kinda perfect for training.' thought Bardock as he checked his scouter for power levels. 'Damn it! Kakarot's power level is so low. It'll take weeks to find him. But he's just a baby so he won't be far.' Then he soared off into the skies to find his missing son.

00000000

Meanwhile near Bardock was an old man named Gohan Son. Gohan was a caring old man who is a martial arts expret. Gohan was just taking his usual walk with his newfound adpoted grandchild, Goku Son in his arms. At first Goku seemed like a trouble child, he was anrgy and wanted to destroy anything in his in his path. But it all changed when Goku and Gohan were once walking. Goku thought it was a good idea to bite his grandfather's hand. Then when he did it, Goku accidently fell from his grandfather arms, and hit the ground. It took at least 4 days for young Goku to recover from the fall. After that Goku became the sweetest little boy he had ever know. Gohan looked once again at baby Goku.

"You know Goku, being a martial art expert it's only natural to teach you. Since you appear to be made of steel, there's no doubt that you'll become one the best. Heck, maybe you might be just like my master, not much of a pervet like him but a great figther...", said Gohan before he was interputed by Goku laughter. Then he looked at at his grandchild and asked, "what's so funny?". Goku started laughing and pointing at some kind of figure in the sky. Gohan struggled to see what it was but he sensed it was extremely powerful. "Oh my, what **on** Earth could that thing be?!" he yelled. Not a very smart move for the old man since the figure was now heading towards him. 'Man did I really had to yell?!', he thought as he hold baby Goku tighter and strated running for his life. Little did he know that the figue was actually looking for Goku.

000000000

Bardock was just around trying to see with his son was around. "Dammit Kakarot! If you were stronger I would have found you in a minute! But NOOO! You had to a weakling of a power level of two!", shouted Bardock. And this was only ten minutes since he landed on earth. (amazing right?). 'Come on, I promise not to kill earthings, if you can at least give me a sign or whatever!' thought Bardock as he was looked into the sky. Then he heard a voice shouting, "Oh my, what **on** Earth could that thing be?!" . Bardock looked down and saw an old man with a baby. That baby looked familiar. 'No, Kakarot!? But how?...', then Bardock looked at the sky again. Then shook his head and started heading where Kakarot and and the old man. But the old man ran before when he saw him approching them. 'What, the old man doesn't want me to greet my son! So be it, I'll let the old man have it!'

0000000000

"Oh no! Looks like he's catching up and quickly!", shouted Gohan as he held a crying Goku. "Don't worry little one I won't let that thing hurt you!" Gohan finally saw his little house and smiled as he enter and placed Goku in a little crib made from bamboo. "Hush little one, I'll defend you no matter what! Now you stay here and let grampy take care of it. Okay?" Gohan said he touched Goku's nose with his finger. Finally Gohan went outside to comfront this monster. And couldn't believe what he saw with his very own eyes.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And if my story sucks just say so! I know I suck :( but I'm putting an effort so that's counts, right? I will try to upate this story as possible, okay? See ya!**


	3. meeting the old man with my kid

What Gohan saw with his own eyes was a grown verison of Goku but he had a strange set of clothes, a scar, a red bandana, and a werid eyepiece. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Hello young man, what is a person like doing in a place like this?" he asked as he watching the man. 'What is he to be exact?

"My name Bardock, I'm looking for my son, Kakarot. He's got black spikey hair and a furry brown tail. Can't miss him.", he said in informtive voice. All Gohan could do was just stare, with wide eyes . 'So this is my Goku's father. Well the comparison is truely amazing, but isn't he to young to have children?'

0000000000

'Isn't he old enough to die? I mean he could have a heart attack any minute now.' thought Bardock as he took a good look at Gohan. "So old man think you know him?" asked Bardock. Obviously it was a retordal question, but he wanted to test the old man.

"Yes, but instead kaka-whatever you call him, I named the little guy Goku. And I'm old but the **ladies** love me!"(*), said Gohan said defendly. Bardock just sweatdropped and raised an eyebrow. 'Sureee' thought Bardock.

"Goku huh? Sounds nice. Any way thank you for taking care the little rascal, I'll be taking him now..." said Bardock as he started heading towards house, but Gohan stopped him.

"Then where are you going? I found Goku in a spaceship so I supect you aren't from this planet, are you?", said Gohan.

"You're very smart, old man. I'll give you that. But for your first question I guess we'll surivie out there..."

"What if you and Goku live with me, you could tell me about your race and I'll tell you about mine. Besides nearly nobody comes here, and it's good training place as any.", said Gohan as he looked at Bardock. Bardock looked at him for a while.

"Why are you offer your home? huh? Besides I don't know if I would like to stay here..", said Bardock as he rubbed the back of his head.

"There's a lot of food.", said Gohan as Bardock looked Gohan in the eyes.

"...Kakarot."

"Kakarot."

"Okay, but I demand to know how's my son been doing.", said Bardock. Gohan just sweatdropped and then started coughing uncomfrontly.

"Well Goku or Kakarot as you call him,fell and hit his head.."

"WHAT?!"

"Well let me finish! Goku took four days to recover, but when he did he was the sweetest boy I've met and...'

"Oh sweet god! That's even worse! What were you even thinking old man! This is excatlly why the elderly shouldn't care for kids!",shouted the third-class warrior.

"Well he bit my hand with his sharp teeth, and he is still alive, your welcome! This wouldn't happen if you haven't sent him into outer space."

"Hey! It's sayian tradition to sent an infant to destroy a planet!"

"...Well why did you came?"

"Well I had a vision...", said Bardock as he looked into the sky. Gohan just gave him a questionable look. "Listen it's a long story I tell you later, but for now I want to see my son."

"Of course, please come in." said Gohan as he led Bardock into the house. Bardock was looking around his surroundings and sighed. 'Not bad..' he thought. Then he turned around to see gohan holding a sleeping baby. Bardock was wide-eyed and looked at the little bundle of joy.

"Here, don't you want to hold your baby?", asked Gohan as he looked at bardock.

"Believe or not, never even touched any of my sons. I haven't even tried to talk or train with my other son.", said Bardock.

"Well not to late to start.", said Gohan as baby Goku started to wake up. Bardock held his breath and smiled. Baby Goku started to laugh at the strange man holding him, somehow this man was very funny. 'Kakarot, my son. I know one day greatness will shine on you.' thought Bardock as baby Goku grabbed his nose. Both Bardock and Gohan laughed that day. And many future events will be put into play.

**Chapter 3 Yahoo! Thanks for reading R&R please! **

**(*)= if you read the manga then you will understand, that Gohan is a bit of a pev, but a loveable fellow. We all got to love him for that right?**

**I will try to update more quickier! (:**


	4. meeting death

From that moment on both Bardock and Gohan tried to cooperate with each other. The Sayian warrior told Gohan everything about the proud saiyan race, and his curse of seen the future. Gohan was suprised that his sweet Goku had a mission of destroying the planet. He fainted for at least 10 mintues, when he woke up he found Barbock and Goku eating fruits from from his fruit bowl. Baby Goku laughed at Gohan as he stood up.

"You okay, Gohan?", asked Bardock as he took a bite from his apple. The old man just shook his head, as he said, "Sorry, but I never thought when I picked Goku up, he would have a destiny of destroying the world he was sent to."

"Yeah, basically if you think about it you are the savior of the world because you dropped Kakarot.", said Bardock he lifted Goku so Gohan could hold hold him. Gohan just smiled and lifted Goku while the baby sayian just laughed. Bardock just sighed and close his eyes.

"I'm such a failure of a father and even worse as a warrior.", he said. Gohan sighed and placed Goku in his crib. Then he patted Bardock in the back.

"Come on Bardock, you're not a bad father. A bad father would have abandon his son for his planet, a bad father wouldn't make a deal with a really old, but handsome man. You my friend, are a amazing father. But a bad warrior, but then again you really don't need to be a warrior here. You'll be a great martial artist. ", said Gohan as he smiled at Bardock. Bardock just looked at him and chuckled.

"You really think that, don't cha old man.", the warrior said as he pat him on the back.

"Yes I do.", said Gohan as he head Goku cry. "Little fella must hungry again, oh well sayians." Both Bardock and Gohan laughed at this.

00000000

Four years had past, Gohan told eveything to Bardock about he human race. Soon both Gohan and Bardock became good friends, but Bardock insisted not to be Gohan's adopted son. And Gohan insisted calling kakarot, goku. They were the nearly perfect family, but destiny would not have it that way. One night when Goku decided to pee, but when he saw the moon he turned into a giant ape. Both Bardock and Gohan were surpised, of course Bardock cut his tail to look a little bit human. Goku was destroying everything to his heart's content. He then destroyed the house and stepped on  
Gohan. Bardock cut the tail of his own son with a ki attack. But then he grabbed goku and held him. But then he looked at Gohan's dead body, with tears he said,"Gohan these ae the last words I say to you, you were a brave, and handsome old man. You trusted a sayian and his offspring. You gave them a home. And loved them. Like family." Then Bardock buried him in the woods. When came back he sighed.

"Guess I have to renew the place.", he said as he looked at the damage. Then he looked at Goku, and said "Your name is now Goku in honor of Gohan." Then he smiled and sighed again.

**Sad chapter isn't it? Any way I could upate because homework and stuff. And a small prayer to the kids and adults that died in the shooting. May god bless their souls. **


	5. meeting a fairy

**Thanks for reading so far! sorry I couldn't update! thanks to those people who fav and reviewed this story! You guys deserve a hug! (not the deadly type!) :3  
PS: I'm making Bulma sort of a tomboy, I don't know I just feel like bulma should be a little rough!**

Many years later, Goku was a child of twelve. He was one of the most purest of heart. He loved training with his father. His papa also told him that they aren't human, they one of the last living sayians in the whole universe. A evil creature named Frieza destroy their home, and killed everyone. His papa also told him he has or had a brother, and if the lady of luck was on his side that time, he would have surive. Which Goku really hoped he did. He also promised his father to one day defeat Frieza and verge the sayian race. Which his father knew he would. And everytime he prayed to the mystical orange ball that contained his grampa's spirit. His papa told him that if they had the ball then grampa will always be with them. His papa also told him that an evil monster killed his grampa. He was furious at first but then was quickly sad because of his grampa's death. Goku also had the power pole that his grampa gave before his death. He decided to pray to his grampa before going hunting for food for him and his father, just in case the lady of luck isn 't on his side. Then he hurried out. But not before his father grabbed him.

"Where you going little guy?", said Bardock as he put Goku down.

"I'm going fishing papa, wanna come?", he said as he smiled at his father.

"Nah, I rather stay here and train kiddo. Hey try to got something big kid! I'm hungry", said bardock to son.

"You're always hungry daddy. Anyways i'm off now bye!" said Goku as he waved his father goodbye and ran to the woods. Then Bardock thought ' He really grew up to be a good egg. Maybe Gohan was right when he said I was a good dad. If only the old man was here.. Bet he would be proud of Goku.' Then tuned back to training. If only they knew that thier fate was about to change...

00000000

Near the mountains was a single car coming though their way. Out of the car came a girl with blue hair and pink dress. Then she turned on a werid-looking device and it started beeping. "Finally, i'm near a dragonball. I'm one step closer for my wish!", she said as she got in the car and drove on.

Meanwhile Goku was at the lake and put his tail as bait. "Hey come and get me", he shouted as a huge fish. Then it tried to bite the tail, but Goku pulled it out just on time. He pulled out the fish and smiled. "Ha-ha daddy is gonna love this one! Bet he's gonna be so full he's going to burst.", he said as he dragged the fish and started walking towards his home. But then he heard a strange sound and as turned he saw a monster.

The girl inside the car saw looking at her strange device to notice a boy with a fish, then she looked up and saw him. With that she shouted, "Look out!" as she knocked the boy to a tree with her car. Then she stepped out of the car and searched for the boy. "Oh-no, please don't tell me that the boy is dead I won't forgive myself if he is.", she said as she found a foot. Then she dragged him out of the bushes. "Hey... Kid are you awake? Kid", she said as he poked him to make sure he was alive. Then she saw him breath, and was relifed.

Goku opened his eyes to see a fariy. He then spotted the 'monster'. "Get behind me fairy! I won't let the mean monster hurt you!", he said as quickly got up and had his power pole in his hand. The looked at him strangely and then walked to the car. "H-hey you come back! The monster-", he said but as interupped by the so called 'Fairy'.

"It's a car. "

"A what."

"A car, you know something you use to drive and move around.. Wait why i'm asking this? What's a kid like you doing here? I mean such place like this is dangerous for someone like you. And ", she asked him as she had a questionable look on her face.

"Me and daddy train everday so I guess that's why I'm so strong and like living here, actually I've lived here my entrie life." he said as he walked near her. "So you say this thing is a car and not a monster."

"Yes it's kinda awsome, wait you train here?"

"Yep, I want to grow and be the strongest in the universe. When I do that i'm going to defeat the badman who destoryed my home planet." said Goku to the girl.

"Yea, whatever. Listen I'm looking for something can you help me", she asked.

"Okay, but before let's go to my house and then you can meet my dad and have dinner with us."he said exciting. She just sighed and said

"Why not?".

"Okay follow me!" he said as he dragged his fish and started walking home.

"Sure follow the big fish."


	6. meeting a girl

"So, fairy what's your name?" said Goku as he dragged the fish and looked at her.

"I'm not a fairy, I'm a girl. And my name is Bulma Briefs." she said as she stared at him. 'Geez what a strange kid..' Goku dropped his fish and gaped at her. He then cheered and jumped.

"No way! What do I get!?", he asked. Bulma looked confused and looked at Goku.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well grampa told me if I treat a girl really nicely, then I will eventally get some." he said as looked thoughtful. "But then daddy smacked in head and told him that I'm not ready to mate. And that if I wanted a mate. I could never produce children in such young age... Or something along those lines. So what do get?", he said ever so innocently. Bulma on the other hand was pale and sweat dropped. 'Oh my GOD... How the hell is he this innocent?' she thought. Then she looked at his cute face and tooked a deep breath. Then she smiled and looked in her bag. She took out a candy and gave it to him. He looked at it strangely, then stared at Bulma. Bulma took that as a sign that he didn't knew about candy. She took a deep breath and sighed. Then she took out a piece for herself. That she said,

"Look kid this is candy. It's popluar where I'm from. Just take out the wrapper and eat it." as she took off the wrapper and ate it. Goku did the same thing but he blushed **(#)**. Then he jumped around, giggling.

"Wow! This candy is amazing miss Bulma!?" he shouted as he looked at Bulma with a pleased look. Bulma just chuckled and and rubbed his head, "Don't worry kid, there's more where that came from, but you have to treat girls with great respect okay?" He nodded and went back to carrying his huge fish. Bulma contuined to walk with him and then it hit her. She hasn't even ask about his name. She turned her head to him and asked, "Hey kid, what's your nam-" but got interupped by his shouting voice.

"DADDY, I'm home!" he shouted as he tried running with the big fish. hen she saw a small house. And in front of the house was a big man who kinda looked like the kid. 'Maybe he's his dad or something." she thought as the man rubbed the kid's head.

"Hey kiddo!" said Bardock as he rubbed his son's head, not noticing a beautiful teenage girl. Goku just laughed and said, "Hey dad! I brought a **HUGE **fish! see it! he said as he hold the fish with all his strenght. Bardock looked surpised.

"Wow son, this thing will probloy burst my belly!" he said he took the fish from his son. Back to Bulma, she was smiling softly and not trying to ruin this beautiful moment between father and son. But she did have to find the dragon ball soon. She coughed in order to get their attention towards her. Both males turned their heads towards her and the youngest smiled but the oldest had a confused look on his face. "Who's this?" he asked his son.

"This is my new friend dad." said Goku as he smiled even more. Bulma moved closer towards Bardock and move her hand towards him.

"Hello, My name is Bulma Briefs. It's nice to meet you." as she was waiting for his hand. He looked at her and shook her hand and said, "Bardock."


	7. meeting our goal

**AnimeChick9000: G-gomen nasi... I didn't mean to update this (coughs) long but (coughs) I'm still sick and all. **

**Bardock: I don't care! Just pair me with a strong woman!**

**AnimeChick9000: Oh I'll pair you up with a strong woman all right... Thank you for beening amazly patince!**

**Bardock: where the hell is my woman!**

**Animechick9000: (takes a out a knife and has a russia-type of look) You seriously don't want me angry... Then I'll have to bring Mr. knife into the disscusion, and he won't like that. Now you fu*king tell the disclaimer!**

**Bardock: she does't own dragonball...(cries) **

**AnimeChick9000: enjoy! (:**

After introdtions done, Bardock decide on making make dinner while Bulma and Goku chatted. When the fish was well cooked, he put it in the middle of the small table day they had. Then the two saiyans chow down all they could eat. Bulma could only stare as father and son ate all the fish's matter. 'Wow...'

"Mm... So how long have you lived here?" she asked as she walked around the small house. Then she spotted a certain orange ball. She gasped and shouted, "The Dragonball! It was here all long!" Both Goku and Bardock looked over to her direction. Goku stopped eating and ran towards her. He took the ball and cleaned it.

"Hey what are you doing?! Taking grampa away from us!" he said.

"Grampa?" asked Bulma.

"If you're here to rob us girl, I suggest you leave." Bardock said as he bit the last of the fish. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"No I.. Listen what about to tell you is very important." she said as she sat down. It was Bardock's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Long time ago, a man with great power created these. They're called Dragonballs, they grant any wish. Only a few people know about this. I, happen to be one of the few people. I've even found two in my basement. See?" Then she took out two 'grandpas' and set in the table. All three reacted and glowed. Both Bardock and Goku had wide eyes.

"Any wish?" asked Bardock. 'Maybe bring planet Vegeta Back!' he thought as she nodded.

"Wow!... That's amazing!" shouted Goku.

"And what do you plan on using this wish on?" asked Bardock.

"Actally I have no idea." she said as the two males sweatdropped and fell anime-style. "I just figured I would use it to help humanity or something like that."

"Then can we use them to bring the sayians back!" shouted Goku excited. Then Bulma turned to them.

"Sayians?" she asked. Both Goku and Bardock turn their heads to each other. Goku smiled and nodded.

"Alright... Listen girl and listen good. Me and Goku are not human."

"What?.." asked Bulma, but then she sat down and listen their interesting yet far-fetched story. After ten minutes all she could say was "Wow,... So you're aliens from a nearly excinted race. And you came to earth for a better life and train so you can defeat this so-called 'Frieza' guy."

"That's about it, I guess." said Bardock. There was a long slient moment until Goku tugged on Bulma's dress.

"Then can we use it?" he said with his puppy eyes. Bulma like she thought about but then she smiled and said,

"Sure kid but promise me that the sayian won't hurt earth Okay?" Both Bardock and Goku smiled at this.

"Thank you, and Don't worry they won't harm earth. They need reveage." said Bardock. All Bulma could do was smile and say,

"Well gentlemen we don't have all day. We need to get to going if the Sayians are going to have reverage!" she shouted.

"Yay!" shouted Goku. Bardock nodded as he prepared his and Goku's things. Then he stopped and thought 'Finally after waiting so long the Sayians are going to have their reveage.'

"Finsihed." said Bardock.

"Great my car should be at least two miles from here so we could go." she said. They all headed out and began their jornery.

But beknownist to them, farway three people entered an anicent temple. Up a petal was an orange bright ball.

"Once I collect all of them, The world is as good as mine!" said a little man thing... While laughing with colleuges.

**AnimeChick 9000: Quit crying you call yourself a sayian!? (Points to Bardock who is still sad about my threat earlier) **

**Bardock: s-sorry**

**Anime chick 9000: please say it or esle I'll have to stab you and rip out your windpipe. (russia- look and Mr. Knife)**

**Bardock: O.O p-please r-review or esle She'll k-k-kill m-me! **

**Anime chick 9000: (looks cheery) he's about that!**


	8. meeting the turtle

**So very sorry that I didn't update but here's it is. I had to work on a yugioh horror valentine story so yea. **

Once Bardock finished they headed out to the car which was a sixteen walk. But once they found the car, Bulma took in note that it was broken due a cretain dent.

"Wow, you sayians sure have strong bodies to cause such dent on my car." she said as she looked at it. Goku and Bardock just chuckled and sweatdropped. "Just perfect, that was the last car I had! Now how are we suppose to find the dragonballs!? Flying?!"

"My dad can!" shouted Goku as tugged on his father's shirt. Bulma looked surpised then she looked angry at Bardock.

"Why the hell didn't you say it before, you-" then she got interupped by a tug on her dress. She looked over to see a little kawaii chibi-mode Goku. (AC9000: oh my god! oh my god! I want him!)

"Are you angry with daddy ms. Bluma?" he said with innocent-looking eyes. Bulma just smiled and patted his cute pointy hair.

"A bit, but don't hate him..." she said then turned to Bardock. "Why can't you be like him!?" she said in a demonic voice. Bardock just sweatdropped and shurgged. 'Women ARE demons!' he thought. Bulma just sighed and pulled out a small box. "Now stand back you guys k'?" she said as she grabbed a pill-looking thing, press a button in the top and threw it. Then there was a fog of faint smoke, when it cleared up it revealed a Casple Corp band motorcycle. Bardock was astounded of that type techology but goku was a different story...

"Witch! You made a thing right before our eyes." he said. Bulma just laughed and said, "No silly, it's a invention my dad made it called dyno-casple. I don't use magic, kid." Bardock stared at her with disbelif.

"What if I would have called you witch?" he asked. Bulma turned demon form, and said "Well I would deform you in any way possible..." Bardock cowarded a little bit, he knew the true horrors of angry women. (AC9000: cuz his mate.)

"Now get this show on the road people! Bardock you'll have to fly while me and Goku ride my bike." she instruted. Bardock and Goku nodded. And soon they went foward, until they decided to spend the night in a rocky area. Bardock had to sent his cute son in order to convice Bulma. The very next morning Bulma prepared for Their depart so she told them they had at least twenty minutes to train or something. Bardock order to crush rocks until Bulma gave them a sign of leaving. Then left to hunt something. Goku crushed very rock, expect for one who was moving.

"H-hey put me down!" it said. Goku looked confused and said, "Huh?" He put it down to find it was a turtle. "Wow, sorry, Daddy wanted me to crush rocks here. And I thought you were a rock."

"It's okay." he said "I guess I kinda look like a rock from behind."

Goku giggled and said, "Well what excatly are you anyway mr?"

"I'm turtle and my name is turtle too."

Then Bardock came in. "Tch. didn't find much food, guess I'll.." Then he noticed turtle, he walked over to his son and patted his back. "Good job! Not only did you destoryed the rocks, you found dinner!" he said as he smiled.

"Wait dad, he's not-" Goku defended but got interupped by Bulma.

"Hey guys, we're ready to began..." then she saw turtle. She stood frozon for two seconds then kneeled down and said " Ohhh! Your soo cute!". Turtle blushed and said "Well I won't consider myself like that."

"Non-sense!" she said as she hugged. Bardock lifted a eyebrow at her.

"Woman! Stop cooing our breakfast." he shouted. (AC9000: wait- I think I heard this before...) Bulma had that evil aura and walked towards Bardock who looked like he about to shit his pants. She then grabbed his hand and sqeeze very hard, it almost broke.

"Listen old man. Nobody is going to eat this cute turtle while I'm here.. Got it?" she said in a low and demonic voice. Bardock nodded repently. "Good now alpozie to the turtle..." Bardock turned to turtle and bowed up and down. He had a faint blush and anime tears. 'To hell to the women species!' Then Bulma turned to her happy go self.

"Great now that that's over and done with... Why are you here? I mean the ocean is and at least five miles away." she said to turtle.

"Well I came to find food but then I lost." he said as Bulma gave him salt water.

"Well I guess we'll have to help you then." she said but Bardock got up and protest but one look at demon Bulma made him argee, and Goku being kind decided to help. Soon they met up with a beast with wanted to eat turtle but one look on Bulma's face made him beg for forgiveness.

They soon reached the shore of the ocean. "Oh boy I've never seen such large amount of water." Shouted Goku.

"Me neither kid." said Bardock as he smiled softly towards it. He stood there looking at it with passion as his son deicded it was a good idea to drink, but spit it out quickly. He wished his comardes were here to see it with him, especially Fasha, the mother of his children. But when they get the dragonballs they'll be here. Probably talking about the good old days. Days that they hanged out and not kill planets. He noticed that the turtle was gone. "Hey Bulma, where's the turtle?"

"He left but said he'll come back cuz he'll bring something to reward us or something." she said.

"Look!" Goku said, earning the attention of Bardock and Bulma. It was their turtle friend, and on top he had a old man. Then the landed on shore and the old man hopped off.

"So you say that the girl and the boy helped you out?" he asked turtle.

"Yes master, but the man wanted to eat me!" he said.

"We'll have to give them a reward." the old man said. Then he turned to Goku. "Tell me your name young one."

"I'm Goku." he said. Bardock, being Bardck didn't pay attention till he noticed his son riding a puffy yellow cloud. He lifed and notice Bulma jumping of joy with a dragonball in her hands.

"Heh. Guess this will be a whole lot easier than i thought."

**Okay that's enough for today k'. Bye :3**


	9. meeting oolong part one

**Hey I'm back from the dead! Okay too much L4D... Anyway thanks for supporting me all the way guys!  
Now I read all reviews and let just say the pairings for this story:**

**Bulma x Goku : Even though I don't even understand this pairing I will somehow mange a seventeen year-old to get together with twelve-year-old because I love my fans... I'll will however try to make them the same age, Somehow...**

**Bardock x Launch: Okay I know what you're thinking... 'WTF?! Cereal?! Is she out of her frickin' mind!' But hear me out, we know bardock, a guy who has suffered through something worse than freiza... Females. He needs a sweet girl his age (I don't if launch is near his age) and who can cook and clean like a house mom. But then comes other launch and... well... You can figure it out. **

**That's about it if any of you problems with that pairings or wanna add a new pairing, please comment on that. Their not offcial yet, but it depends on you if they will be.  
I'm still putting the chance of any Chi-Chi x Goku or Bulma x Vegeta, but only if I get 15 reviews on the desired couple by friday  
For example if I get 15 new reviews of fans who want then I'll change the pairing  
But I am keeping the Bardock and Launch, I don't know I have a sweet spot for this crack pairing...  
So review if you want the pairings other than LxB changed!**

**Oh yea before I forget (which tend to happen a lot T_T) this story has MAJOR Yamcha- bashing. I don't know I mean other than risking his life to save Krillin (sayian saga) and getting Goku to his house when he had the virus in the andriod saga, I don't see much use to him. Seriously, everytime I think about Yamcha, the word I think about is stuipd. I do however respect the fact that he's a thief. So if you're a Yamcha fan (coughJustinBibercough) then GTFO now!**

**Let us begin our tale... **

After finding their fourth ball, the team headed out into the open. Goku, now flying along side with his father in his flying nimbus with a smile on face. While Bulma was in the ground riding her motorbike. Sure, she could ride the nimbus (AC9000: yes kiddes, in these story she's a pure-type! Dun-Dun-Dun!), but she was scared of falling. Goku offered to hold her, but she just blushed and manage to slutter out that she'll prefer to ride her bike.

While flying, Bardock felt the wind though his face. Sure he would have his son to fly on his own, but he felt that destiny wanted Goku first flying experince to be something else. He then thought about his team. When they get back, he would show them how beautiful and awseome this planet was.

Hey maybe King vegeta would settle the sayians here. 'No starch that idea Bardock. The humans would be ensalved by the sayians.' he thought. Sometimes when he saw Goku train, he would wonder what if the sayians live a peacful life, would they still be killed? He knew the answer would be yes because Freiza is a heartless bastard who would shear the blood of the innocent for his benefit.

"Yo! Bardock! Goku!" shouted Bulma as she stopped. Both Bardock and Goku were dropping down. "Hey guys, we're here..." she said as she pointed towards a small village up in the east. They deicded to walk there, cause Bulma will get worried about the villagers who see them fly. When they reached the village they notice it's was some sort of ghost town.

"Hey, is there any body there?" said Goku as looked around for another soul. Bulma looked around too, being surpised at the slience of the village.

"Hey, this is the right place, right?" asked Bardock in a whisper. Bulma checked her radar again.

"Yep, this is it you guys." she answered Bardock. Goku, being a curious kid opened a door, only to be greet with an ax swing at him. Bulma and Bardock hurried to find Goku. When they did the found Goku rubbing his head, and a shaking man. "What happen?" she asked.

"Please beast, don't take my sweet little girl (AC9000: Forgot her name, I'll call her delia) away from me. I'll do anything! Please!" he begged. Bulma just shook her head.

"What Goku's no monster!" she shouted. The man stopped shivering a bit.

"You mean you aren't oolong?" he asked Goku. Goku, Bardock, and Bulma looked confused.

"What's a oolong?" Goku asked as got up with Bulma's help. The man looked frighten for minute.

"H-he's a monster who terrozies the village. He k-kidnaps our daughters as his brides." he said nervously. They looked both shocked at his statement.

"That's horrible!" said Bulma.

"Heh, even in this nice world there's still people who wish to corrpurt it." said Bardock as he looked at the man.

"What's a bride?" asked Goku. But both Bulma and Bardock were thinking.

"And what's even worse. That monster came back to days ago and demand my little Delia as another of his brides!" he said. Then a little girl came out of a closet.

"Father are you alright?" she asked as she grabbed her father's hand. The man nodded at his daughter. Then the villagers came out of their hiding places and move around the house.

"I see oolong isn't here yet." said a old lady. The man nodded. Bardock felt kinda sorry for these people. They lived in fear just like Sayians. The old lady had something in her hand, and Bulma noticed what it was.

"Hey can I see what in your hand?" asked the young sciencist. The old lady let her see a orange ball. "It's a dragonball!" she exclaimed. Bulma thought about it for a minute then snapped her fingers.

"Hey what if we take care of that bully oolong and get the missing girls back , all we in exchange is that orange ball. Sounds fair right?" she asked.

"This orange has been in my family generations little lady. But for the safely of this village I'm willing to part with it." said the old lady.

"B-but how do youi intend to defeat such monster?!" asked a another villager. Bulma opened her mouth but Bardock interupped her.

"Simple. Hey you, didn't you say that your girl is going to be taken as his bride." he asked the old man.

"Y-yes..." the old villager said.

"Then we dress another person as her and when he leads the fake to his home where he helds the girls captured. he fake destorys him and frees the girls." he said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"But dad, isn't Bulma a little too tall to be the fake?" said Goku. Then Bardock and Bulma smirked evily and the entire village just gulped at him and sweatdropped. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" he asked innocently. This made the villagers feel so sorry for the little sayian.

"Oh, my dear beloved son... Who said that the fake had to be female?" said Bardock as he looked at Bulma, who looked back and nodded. Ten minutes after stuggling and begging, Goku was wearing a cute pink dress with cloth on top of his head to cover his hair. Bardock laughed at his son as he pouted. Bulma just fuzzed on how cute he looked.

"Okay, go outside Goku. Everyone get to your hiding place." he command as he heard stompings. The rest obeyed him and fleed. Poor little Goku was bored out of his innocent yet dim-witted mind. Then came near was a giant monster in a groom's suit and holding roses.

"MY BRIDE! I'M HERE!"

**That's cuz lazy T_T poor Goku!  
See what happens next, next week on Bardock and Goku's Tale **


End file.
